


息战

by amazingwoods



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingwoods/pseuds/amazingwoods
Relationships: Eames/Saito (Inception)





	息战

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diplomacy and Détente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256436) by [themazeballet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themazeballet/pseuds/themazeballet). 



埃姆斯永远是房间中众多人里唯一一个能把他名字喊对的人，次次如此。

埃姆斯总是戴着那笨重的、老气的并且还款式极其怪异的金色手表。这就和他总是戴着那更为轻巧的金色手表，穿着他那最喜欢的登喜路一样执拗。

埃姆斯在他垂死时开玩笑，玩笑话贯穿了整个盗梦计划，甚至在他们抵达洛杉矶国际机场后，在排队时也在试图开玩笑。他嘴上虽妙语连珠，但眼睛却是眯起来的，扫视着周围的人。

所以在完成盗梦计划后的第六个月，当斋藤给他打电话时，毫无疑问，他出口的第一句话必是：“斋藤先生，你肯定和我一样无聊。”

“我还没那么无聊。”斋藤说，“你怎么知道这通电话是我打来的？”

“0-7-5再加上七位数。这一点就足够说明是从东京拨来的电话了。通常来说，我在东京没有很多的朋友。”埃姆斯轻松地回答了问题。“您这一通电话，是不是代表我欠了您什么？是不是我先前拉低了您的期望，使您对我这陪伴而感到不满了？”

“埃姆斯先生，说真的，我很享受你的陪伴。”

斋藤听到了埃姆斯的轻笑，声音低沉。“享受我的陪伴”，埃姆斯重复了一遍。“我是不是该要去日本啦？”

“我会为你备好飞机。”

这确实是斋藤能做出来的事。

//

斋藤注视着埃姆斯吃每一道精美菜肴的模样。那样子就像顶级美食家品尝美食一样优雅。埃姆斯穿着得体，精致到袖口很完美又昂贵。他仍然戴着那个又老又丑的金色手表。斋藤小口地喝着清酒，沉着地回答着一个又一个的有关愚蠢的室内游戏的问题。他的英语腔调从没有染上日语口音。埃姆斯与斋藤都暗暗觉得应该让气氛活跃一些。

斋藤摸了摸眉毛，发现埃姆斯的视线集中在了自己的脸上。“这一切都是为了感谢那‘令人享受的陪伴’？”埃姆斯开始质疑他，又嘬了一小口清酒，低头瞧着身旁的主菜。“或许你的主意是把我养肥，然后在明早大快朵颐？”

“把你做成菜花不了多长时间。”斋藤回复他，手指搭在了埃姆斯肩膀上，还稍微用力按了按对方那宽肩。埃姆斯挣开了他的手臂。但是斋藤能感觉到对方的肌肉放松了下来。“然而，那将会……令人非常满意。”

埃姆斯眯起了眼睛，然后伸手拿了一只他的碗。埃姆斯拿筷子的姿势小心翼翼的，但斋藤压根没想去看他的手势，只把目光停留在了他的唇上。

//

“我从未为与你待在一起而投入如此多的真诚。”斋藤说这话的时候正坐在埃姆斯的房间里，双手叉腰，与对方玩着麻烦至极的西洋双陆棋。那些从没想过西洋双陆棋竟会如此麻烦的人们应该是没看过这两个棋逢对手的人玩棋。

埃姆斯凝视着棋板。“嗯？”在移动棋子之前，他轻声说了这话。“所以肯定有什么原因要把我留下来，对吧？”

斋藤听到这话后愣住了。他能感觉到埃姆斯正瞧着自己的脸，但实际上对方只在盯着自己的手指。

“我需要你去杀一个人。”斋藤回复了他，声音飘忽，就像是从远处传来的一样。

埃姆斯离开了座位，走出了斋藤的公寓。

斋藤沉默地坐在原处，目不转睛地盯着棋板。

埃姆斯胜了。

//

“距离我上一次杀人已经过了很长时间了。那次我是为了某人的雇佣而去的。”埃姆斯坐在名为酒桶的雪茄吧里抽着烟，过了一会才说话。斋藤看到埃姆斯又穿了另一套昂贵的西装，内心愉悦。那是件灰色羊毛外套，衬得他很保守。显而易见，这是订做的衣服。

“我很想知道你的裁缝的名字”，斋藤转了话题。

“不告诉你。”埃姆斯回复，向身后的昂贵沙发靠去。“我把他锁在了地下室里。另外，如果我要放走他的话，我大概会用尽一切时间去找一个合格的裁缝来为我订制合适的衣服。”

斋藤将手指搁在了埃姆斯的衣领上。“你会为我杀人吗？”

埃姆斯含着雪茄笑了。“斋藤，我甚至能为你生孩子。去他妈的生物学。如果价格非常合理的话，我愿意去做。”

//

斋藤给了埃姆斯所需的信息。埃姆斯甚至没做笔记，只是偶尔在斋藤详细叙述那人相关信息与该什么时候刺杀时点点头，表示已经明白。

“你不问问我为什么想要他死吗？”

“这一点也不重要，难道不是吗？”埃姆斯回答了他，却在低头看着自己的指甲。而后他抬头瞧着斋藤。“你只想要他死。我没法在道德方面上评判这点，如果这正是你在担心的事的话。”

“你怎么了？”

埃姆斯皱了皱眉。“恐怕我没明白您的问题，斋藤先生。”

“我的意思是……”斋藤摆弄了一下袖口。埃姆斯将视线投向了他的手指。斋藤还没想好该怎么说下去，“似乎有什么东西变了。”

“啊，对……”埃姆斯叹气道。“很多东西都会发生改变的，斋藤先生。我很抱歉我已经不再是您所认识的那个人了。”

“难道你曾经是我认识的那个人吗？”

埃姆斯笑了。

//

他杀死那个男人。还有那个男人的贴身的人。他谢过斋藤，然后乘上最近一趟的飞机，直接回了家。斋藤没能陪他到机场去，与他道声再见。

他给柯布打了电话，“埃姆斯……？”

“他怎么了？他是亚瑟的朋友，不是我的。”

“是的。但是我们也曾挺亲密的。”

柯布没好气地哼了一声。“你是不可能与像埃姆斯这样的人走在一起的。他有他的那一套风格。他是盗贼，是伪装者。总而言之，他是一名谈判专家。”

“什么意思？”斋藤本是有一套自己的想法的，但是这么一听，觉得柯布的理论更为深刻。柯布有大把时间去想事情，去好好地享受退休生活。

“他变成你想要他成为的人，甚至连你自己都不知道这点。他是达成妥协的高手。他是一个解决我们……嗯……问题的人。他是在我与亚瑟之间的和事佬。他教了阿德妮如何去了解那些更为肮脏的梦境。他还为我们带来了尤瑟夫。这些都是他做的事。他是个成功的谈判家。”

“所以他多多少少像詹姆斯·邦德……”

“他就是詹姆斯·邦德应该成为的样子。”柯布道。“你在找他？”

“曾经找过一次。我感觉……”斋藤先前从没有像这次一样有了棘手的问题。但是这次，埃姆斯就是他的问题。“我感觉我好像把他弄丢了。”

柯布低声地发出了不屑的声音。“你可能从来就没拥有过他。”

//

找埃姆斯非常困难。直到斋藤在德国找到了他，才发现自己已经用了够多的力气了。那是在十一月，他在纽伯格圣诞主题的商场前找到了对方。埃姆斯正坐在一个帐篷里，手上戴着鲜红色的手套，手里还拿着一整杯热腾腾的酒。

“埃姆斯。”斋藤道。埃姆斯开始抬眼看他，还冲他露出了狡黠的笑容。

“斋藤先生。”埃姆斯道，低下了脑袋。“我是不是要有新活啦？”

“不是。”斋藤回了他，准备去买一个属于自己的马克杯，然后再与埃姆斯并肩坐在一起。“这是你的圣诞礼物？”

埃姆斯点点头。“差不多是这样吧。”他盯着斋藤。“您呢？”

“我看起来像是在过去犯了些错误。”

“是这样吗？”埃姆斯喝了一小口酒。“难道这事之前发生过？”

“如果是的话，你将不会看到我亲口承认这点。”

埃姆斯笑了，露出了一排牙齿。斋藤从没见他笑而漏齿的模样。他看起来真迷人。这一点就像是他的盔甲上的一道裂缝。斋藤把这一点添进了对埃姆斯的印象里。

“所以”，埃姆斯道，几乎是在长叹，“你需要让我帮你找出个具体的道歉？”

“我不确定这道歉的效力是否能长久地持续下去。”斋藤沉思道。

“若不去试试的话，你永远不会知道这是否有用。”埃姆斯凝视着斋藤，仔仔细细地瞧着他的容貌。他那厚厚的冬大衣是黑色的，围巾是单调的纯灰色。红色手套让看起来十分扎眼，但是这东西绝对符合他的穿衣风格。

斋藤喝了一口他的酒。

他们安静地坐在一起。埃姆斯低头朝着他的马克杯默默微笑。

“当你想好了再来找我吧。”埃姆斯喝完了他的酒。在斋藤想要开口说话之前，他已经混入了人潮中，消失不见。

//

在这样一个夏天，斋藤找到了埃姆斯。这次是在摩纳哥找到他的。埃姆斯正坐在一个扑克牌桌前，然后介绍他自己是米歇尔·福罗特。他正用比利时口音的法语与发牌员聊着天，开着一个很不好笑的有关穿山甲的笑话。

斋藤看着埃姆斯玩着游戏。埃姆斯正扫视着除了他以外的所有人。斋藤开始觉得——大概是对的吧——埃姆斯知道他的所有秘密。就斋藤所知，埃姆斯从未把这些秘密泄露出去。

“福洛特是我最喜欢的一个身份。”当他们在走廊的窗台边上品着鸡尾酒时，埃姆斯说了这话。“身材很好，十分迷人。不过，美中不足是驼背。这让我在牌桌上调情变得十分容易。”埃姆斯很少提起他的那些身份。斋藤感觉这改变十分重要，但他没法仔细说出个一二三。

空气炙热，热流滚滚。埃姆斯还是穿着订制外套。但是也还戴着那很没美感的金色手表。

“这手表……”

“我外祖父的。愿他安息。”埃姆斯回复了他。“这很伤感。比我表面上所说的还要多得多。”

“你曾经把它拿下来过吗？”

“洗澡的时候拿下来。当要做很重要的事时也会拿下来。”埃姆斯瞧着斋藤的脸，啜饮了手里的杰克丹尼加可乐*。

斋藤叹了口气，“要做出道歉真的很困难。”

“我原谅你，永永远远。”

斋藤看着窗外的漂亮夜景，喝了一小口马提尼。

他沉下了心，感觉肩膀也放松了下来。

这个答案足够说明一切了。

*杰克丹尼加可乐（JACKAND COKE）是一种鸡尾酒。由杰克丹尼尔牌威士忌加可口可乐而成。


End file.
